Mystic Messenger: Hang Time Chap 12
by Adara-Senpai
Summary: Mystic Messenger fan story. What would happen if Main Character was able to push the boundaries of the game and break it's system? Save Everyone. Read the story by its different parts (coming soon) and find out!


_**Chapter 12:  
Hang Time**_

" _How could she do this?! Why did she do it?! Clearly a broken mind but still no excuse to torture and probably kill to get her ways? You were LOVED! You were ADMIRED and trusted by so many people! Yoosung… Poor Yoosung. What would he think if he knew? Not to mention everyone else who you did something for. You…. You lowlife beldam. You evil witch! YOU EVIL WITCH! I want to yell from the top of my lungs. I want to jump on you right now and choke you to death or at least beat up some got damn sense into you!"_ I could feel my harden face. The tight wrinkles between my eyes and even the blood boiling around my face. The thought of this being the truth did come to my mind but I did not want to accept it. I did not want to believe the ray of sun that everyone so much admired was also the demon that did so much damage to the twins. And V, or should I call him Jihyun, just let this all happen. He kept silent. All because… he loved her. My expression softens a bit. " _You were an idiot V. but… I don't hate you. I can't understand. But I also believe you believed you thought u were doing the right thing. And clearly now, you've been trying to put all this burden all on your own. You did want to protect us and make sure everything was ok… you fought alone. Regardless of your mistake, regardless of seven's fury and our circumstances right now… I don't hate you."_ I continue to stare at Rika as I put all the pieces together. I look at Saeran crying to his "savior" about Saeyoung deserved punishment and feel utmost pity. Saeyoung's anger is understandable and so is Vanderwoods confusion. Before I know it we are getting taken away to be locked up. Everyone is very focused on themselves and for the rarest time nobody seems to care about me. Honestly, it feels strangely pleasant. For now, anyways. Don't get me wrong being the center of attention for so long was extremely annoying but giving me consideration right now, were I could speak and say something intelligent of the matter at hand, would be something I'd be happier with then anything. I don't want to be a _**maiden**_ in distress. Even thought that is what the game implies that I am. I want to help. And the fact that I can't do much or I'm not allowed makes me feel immensely… _**useless**_. 

We're locked away as Saeyoung offers me some tomatoes to eat. I'm not hungry but I thank him unintentionally dryly as I take the tomatoes and munch on them, thinking obsessively about the situation we are in and then… V comes along. Offering a phone to send a code to the App to let everyone know our situation. Saeyoung's very mistrusting and that makes me slightly annoyed but I can't say anything so I stay in painful silence once more. He sends the S.O.S to the messenger and then… Rika comes along. We are figured out and she calls her follows to take us back to the main room. I just quietly stare at her eyes. Light Green. A color that can simbolise life and nature but also greed. Completely lifeless but at the same time. Shining brighter then ever. Like hollow glass containers. Empty. V pleads her to let us go and not cause us any harm. To torture him instead. " _Please… Jihyun… you're not alone. Stop trying to do everything on your own. This isn't fair to you. Please…_ ". Things from then on just seem to go so fast. Rika says to Saeran that he will keep his brother as a new follow and he breaks down completely. Saeyoung, with his arm hurt, protect his brother from taking him away. I start to feel a buzzing sensation in my ears. And everything thing seems to slow down. I look over at Saeran's panic and I see him point a gun at V. before I know it. crimson blood splatters over the helpless blind man's shirt. The world around me shatters and breaks apart as the loudest scream that have ever come out of my mouth escapes me. all I remember from then is me breaking free, reaching an arm towards V before everything crumbles down and turns to white.


End file.
